


Nitori's Day Out

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, Japanese Muscle Convention, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Japan's annual Muscle Convention and Nitori finally gets to go.</p><p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nitori's Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I whipped this up rather quickly for International Fanworks Day~
> 
> I feel like I haven't given Nitori enough love, so here's a fic about him. SeiGou also appears (though, it's not completely obvious that they're a couple, if you're not into that) It takes place after Eternal Summer, when Nitori is a third year.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Nitori glanced at the brochure in his hand.  He was really here.  The Japanese Muscle Convention – or JAMACON, for short.  He’d even managed to sneak away from his roommate, the second year spouting something about feeding his newest addition to his stag beetle collection.  So, he was all alone.  He could browse booth after booth of muscle-oriented goods without shame or explanation.

The first table he came to had a wide variety of magazines spread out for interested con-goers to peruse at their leisure.  He spotted his favorite model – an ex-Olympic swimmer who was featured quite often in the periodicals he received on a monthly basis.  The butterfly swimmer’s muscles rivaled those of even his previous senpai.

Nitori was so distracted by the magazine that he didn’t notice the girl who seemed to magically appear at his side.

“Excuse me, do you have any copies of the most recent M&F?” she asked the person running the booth excitedly.  Her voice sounded very familiar.  Nitori turned and recognized her instantly.

“Gou-san?” he blinked in surprise.  Though, he should have known she’d be at JAMACON.  Honestly, he was more surprised to see that she wasn’t moderating a panel or judging a contest.

“Nitori-kun?” her eyes went wide before she smiled.  “I didn’t know you were going to be here,” she quickly paid the man for her magazine and stuffed it into her already overflowing tote bag.

“Well, I didn’t tell anyone,” Nitori said sheepishly.

“Ah, wanted to get all the good merch before the rest of the swim team pounced?” Gou asked with a wink.  Nitori didn’t know how to respond to that, so he just nodded.   He couldn’t very well tell her that he wasn’t nearly as open about his muscle obsession as she was.

“So,” he cleared his throat awkwardly, blue eyes glancing over her shoulder.  “Is-”

“Onii-chan is home from Australia, but he still wouldn’t come,” she seemed to read his mind.  At least Nitori didn’t have to worry about his senpai catching him here.  “And Sousuke-kun wouldn’t escort me either,” Gou crossed her arms over her chest.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Nitori frowned and rubbed his upper arm.  He should really be a gentleman now.  He did have his day planned out, circling every booth he wanted to hit and timing it so he wouldn’t miss a panel, but he could forget his plans if it meant that his beloved senpai’s little sister wasn’t wondering the convention alone.  “Um, if you like, I could-”

“Oh, I wasn’t trying to guilt you into walking around with me,” Gou gave a small laugh, daintily covering her mouth with her hand.  “I actually already ran into-”

“There you are, Gou-kun,” a very tall and very familiar man walked up to join them.  “I thought I lost you when you ran off after that guy handing out the free protein bars.”

“Well, did you _see_ his deltoids?” she gushed, cheeks tinting a light pink and eyes shining.

“Yeah, he was pretty ripped,” the taller man scratched the back of his head.  “Anyway, did you find the newest copy of…” he trailed off when he saw the silver-haired, newly appointed Samezuka captain.  “Nitori?”

“Captain Mikoshiba,” Nitori greeted, toeing the ground and shrinking into himself.  He suddenly felt very self-conscious.  He knew that the older man was into fitness and the like, but he hadn’t expected to see him here.  Especially when his college was up in Tokyo.

“Now, now, you don’t have to call me that anymore,” Seijuurou grinned and mussed Nitori’s hair.  “Speaking of,” he paused, “How are things going? Are you taking care of my team?”

“Yes, Sir!” Nitori saluted and then his face turned bright red when Seijuurou laughed.

“Well, it seems like they’re in very capable hands,” he smiled.  “Anyway, there’s a panel on the latissimus dorsi muscle starting in five minutes,” he glanced at his watch.

“Ah, we can’t miss it!” Gou grabbed the taller man’s arm and began dragging him out of the ballroom.  “See you later, Nitori-kun!” she waved and then they disappeared into the crowd.

Nitori sighed and shook his head, giving a small smile.  He looked back at his brochure, noting that he was already behind on his self-made schedule.  Well, he could always just walk around and look at the booths until the next panel started.

Besides, he was interested in trying one of those protein bar samples.  But not quite as interested as he was in finding the guy who was handing them out.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually kept it short! Go me!  
> Back to my Quote Drabbles and updating my longer fics starting tomorrow.
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr~  
> http://jubesy.tumblr.com/


End file.
